All Good Deeds End in Chaos
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: What happens when Quatre suggests the Gundam Pilots go relax and ski at a resort? Anything and everything that could possibly happen, happens. Even some surprise guests are there too...R&R please!!! (more chapters coming soon)
1. Getting Started

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing okay? Disclaimers…disclaimers. I will not bore you with them!!! Enjoy!!!

What happens when Quatre suggests that they all take a trip to ski/snowboard? Chaos strikes. Have fun!!!

"Are we there yet?" Duo asked. They were in a car for quite awhile and he had already gone through three pairs of batteries for his gameboy. Would this car ride EVER end? Heero who had been driving the whole time was a little edgy and Wufei occupied the other seat infront. Trowa was staring out the window and Quatre was caught in the middle.

"We will be there soon Duo," Quatre said calmly. If it wasn't for Quatre's quite and gentle nature, Heero would've probably drove the car off a cliff by now.

"I wanna get there now…I'm tired," Duo whined.

"We'll be there and we'll get our rooms. We'll hit the slopes tomorrow, think of it that way! I've pretty much made sure that this ski resort isn't that crowded. I remember the last time we went skiing and the slope was crowded…" Quatre said.

"Hey, I didn't know how to ski then. NOW I know," Trowa replied.

"And it would've helped if Maxwell here didn't fly down the hill after you and nail all the other skiers," Wufei added.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. It was MY first time on the slopes too!" Duo complained.

"Hey, come on guys. We're going to be there for a week, let's make the best out of it. I've rented skiing gear and snowboards for each of us, so you can choose what you want to do. It doesn't matter if you switch each day. We've only got about fifteen minutes left." Quatre said. (Let me rephrase my earlier comment. If Quatre wasn't there, Heero would've strangled them first, then drive the car off the edge of a cliff into a bottomless pit). 

"We made good time. We're here," Heero said. They pulled up into the driveway. A couple men came to open the doors.

"Good evening Master Quatre! We've been awaiting your arrival for some time. We have your rooms ready, five rooms right?" a man asked.

"Yes, thank you. That is correct," Quatre answered. They piled out of the car. A bellboy piled their luggage onto a cart and they walked inside. It was a nice ski resort and Quatre walked to the front desk to get the keys.

"Here you are Mr. Winner. Thank you for choosing to stay here. You'll find your rooms down that corridor and turn left. Your rooms are all in that hall," the desk clerk said.

"Thank you very much." Quatre replied. "Come on everyone, I'll tell you which room you get when we find it. Our luggage will come soon enough," he added. They followed the clerk's directions and headed down the hall and turned left. They found a hallway with five rooms in it.

"Is THIS where we're staying? This is sooooooo incredibly neat." Duo said.

"This is nice," Trowa said.

"I believe it is suitable enough for the supreme example of justice," Wufei said.

"Ummmmm…right. Well…the rooms are labeled like our 'you-know-whats'" Quatre said. He dished out the keys.

"I suppose my room is 005 then?" Wufei asked.

"Right, that's right…SSSSSHHHH next time. We're kind of like not supposed to talk about that stuff now," Quatre said.

"Alright." Wufei agreed.

"Make sure you grab your luggage before you go in. You can order dinner from the room service menu. I'll see you all down in the lobby with the gear you intend to use on the slopes. We'll come back to the ski resort for lunch. I'll see you all down in the lobby at eight tomorrow morning. Be prepared, I hear it'll be pretty nippy tomorrow," Quatre said. They all nodded and grabbed their luggage. The next morning they all met in the lobby to catch the shuttle to the slopes.

"Good morning guys," Duo said as he came down. He looked pretty sharp with his ski gear and goggles on. He was holding a snowboard.

"Good morning Duo. Is everyone ready?" Quatre asked. He looked around the room. He definitely looked good. Leave it to the Winner family to come dressed the best no matter where they go! Quatre took a look at his four friends. Duo and Wufei decided to go snowboarding the first day. "This should be interesting…" he thought. That left Trowa, Heero and him to go skiing.

"The shuttle is present," Heero said.

"Thank you Heero. Come on, let's go. It's been awhile since I've been out in the snow," Quatre said. They all clomped outside noisily with their ski boots. They weren't the easiest things to walk with. After a short shuttle ride, they clambered outside and walked out to the snow. Quatre set his skis down and put them on and reached for his poles. Heero and Trowa did the same thing.

"Well, since you and Wufei are going snowboarding I suppose you'll be going the same direction for awhile," Heero said.

"At least until we're off the ski lift," Wufei snorted.

"Well, Heero, Quatre and I are going to go down that slope first. We need a refresher run." Trowa said.

"That's right. We'll meet you back here at 11:30 then? We'll eat lunch in the ski resort and come back out," Quatre said.

"Sounds good. Let's go Wu-man," Duo said.

"DON'T call me that," Wufei said. "Or I'll be forced to ACCIDENTALY knock you of the ski lift into that powdery snow beneath," he added. Duo and Wufei walked away toward a ski lift carrying their snowboards.

"Well then, shall we go that way guys?" Quatre asked. They nodded. They walked toward the other ski lift on the opposite side of the mountain. They figured that at least for the first half of the morning, they would be free from the mayhem Duo and Wufei were causing on the other side of the slope. They figured they were safe…it doesn't mean it didn't happen. On the first day, it proved that it was going to be a LONG week.


	2. The First Strike

            Duo and Wufei lumbered along until they reached ski lift #3. They figured they would at least act civil until they got off the ski lift. After all, it sat two people at a time. They'd be together for a WHOLE few minutes. It was going to be a long ride.

"Come on Wu-man! Let's go! I wanna snowboard," Duo said pulling the ever so reluctant Wufei along.

"Hold yourself back Maxwell…you have some time to get up there." Wufei groaned. They stood in the ski lift line. When it was their turn Duo plodded ahead eagerly with Wufei trailing behind, "they are going to think I'm babysitting an over-grown 10 year old…" he thought.

"Come on Wu-man, you're gonna miss the ski lift if you're THAT slow," Duo teased.

"Stop calling me that!!!! And I am NOT slow!" Wufei shouted irritated. He made it to the ski lift in good time. When it came around Duo looked for it and set a hand down and sat on the chair. In the mean time, his foot reached out and knocked Wufei off his feet. Wufei fell face first into the snow and watched Duo pass over him and up the hill. "MAXWELL!!!!" he shouted.

"Nya nya Wu-man! You'll never catch me now!" Duo shouted from the ski chair. Wufei got up and sat down on the next one. Duo had started a game Wufei intended not to lose.

When both snowboarders had reached the top, Duo took off down the slope not waiting for Wufei to catch up. He tore down the slope with Wufei hot on his heels.

"MAXWELL KISAMA!!!! YOU"LL PAY!!!" Wufei shouted from behind Duo. He was gaining. Duo looked back at his pursuer, which was a mistake.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME WU-MAN!" Duo shouted back. When he turned around, there was no way to avoid it. A tree was straight in his path. "AHHHHH!" he slammed right into the tree. Not to worry though, the tree was fine and it was padded. Duo recovered quite quickly. 

"Maxwell you idiot, you ran into a TREE…" Wufei said laughing as he turned to look at his friend as he sped by. Unfortunately, as he turned to look at our braided friend, he wasn't looking where he was going either. Another tree seemed to "jump" out in his path. "WHOA!" Duo was now rolling on the snow with laughter.

"Oh how the high and mighty have fallen!!!" he shouted while giggling with fits of laughter. Wufei was busy getting the snow out of his hair. Wufei stood up and walked over. He had an idea.

"Well Maxwell, look at yourself. You're not so intelligent either," he retorted.

"But at least mine was an honest mistake. YOU ran into the tree when YOU weren't paying attention." Duo said laughing.

"Yes, but you did the same thing." Wufei said smiling. Duo stopped laughing. He had never really seen Wufei smiling before. What could he be thinking now. He looked up in the tree above him. All that snow up there, waiting to fall…just waiting. He cringed. That fall wasn't enough to shake it but…

"Oh no Wu-man!!! Don't do it!!!" Duo pleaded.

"Hmmmm….but I REALLY should. That snow will want to be getting to the ground…" Wufei said smiling even more.

"AHHHHH!!!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei hit the tree with his hand. A whole bunch of snow fell down on Duo. Wufei almost got nailed too, but his SPEED was too great. A muffled sound came from the bottom of the pile. Wufei took off down the slope.

"I will see you at the bottom Maxwell," he said laughing. Duo popped his head out of the snow.

"Not if I can help it!!!" he yelled back. He stuck his arms out and his legs and tried moving out. The snow budged a little. After a few minutes of trying he was able to make it out. He stuck the snowboard on his feet and looked for another way down the hill. He saw another path and headed toward it. He didn't care to read the sign that said: To slope 4.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ski slopes, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were making their way over to the ski lift. Trowa and Quatre had just gotten on one and Heero followed behind them. Quatre pulled a camera out of his pocket and turned around.

"SMILE Heero!!!" he exclaimed. A shocked Heero didn't know what to do and just stared at the camera.

"Well, that'll do I suppose…" Quatre said. He took the picture. He then turned to Trowa who was sitting next to him. "Smile Trowa!" Trowa gave his buddy the usual blank stare and then Quatre took another picture. Satisfied he tucked the camera back in his pocket in his jacket and zipped it up. They looked around as the ski lift climbed the mountain. It was soon over and they hopped off. They waited for Heero and then they gathered on the side to get out of the way for the other skiers.

"So, this is it guys…our first run." Trowa said.

"Mission confirmed," Heero replied.

"Let's go guys! This is only Slope 4 (hmmmm…isn't that where DUO is headed?) let's do this," Quatre said. They took off down the slope. They made it part way down before Trowa fell. "Trowa! Are you okay?" Quatre asked. He made his way back up the slope to help his friend. For being around the Magnacs in the desert all the time, he was a pretty good skier.

"I'm fine. Just a little rusty that's all." He answered. Heero had stopped down the slope. Trowa pushed himself up and they went down to meet Heero.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"100% percent," Quatre replied. They started moving down the slope. Heero was slightly ahead of the group when they heard this "WAAAAAHHHH!!!!" coming from their right.

"What is that?" Trowa asked.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like it's coming from that slope connecting pathway over there," Heero replied. He skied over toward the sign. At that moment a blur with a braid came shooting across and took Heero with him.

"HEERO!" Quatre shouted. The blur and Heero went flying across the slope into another set of 'padded' trees. Quatre turned around and couldn't bear to watch it. Trowa was quite amused as the two people went crashing into the tree and a whole bunch of snow came piling down on them.

"Don't worry Quatre, they're not hurt. Heero and…well…they got buried by some snow. They'll be fine," Trowa said, reassuring his blonde friend. Quatre looked back over.

"Who was that other skier?" Quatre asked.

"It was a snowboarder…with a braid," Trowa added.

"It COULDN'T be…" Quatre said with surprise. A head popped up out of the snow. It had a braid still attached.

"Hi guys!" Duo exclaimed.

"DUO!" Quatre shouted. They hurried over. "Are you hurt?"

"Nope, everything is still there," Duo said, checking his arms and legs.

"No, but your BRAID won't be for much longer," Heero hissed. He had come out of the snow.

"AHHHHH!!!" Duo exclaimed. He jumped up and out of the snow and pushed himself over to Trowa.

"Duo you IDIOT…" Heero said.

"I didn't know it would be YOU I ran into. I…I…I" he stuttered.

"Heero, come on. This is supposed to be a vacation. We're not out here to kill anyone," Quatre said. He shook his head. "So let me ask you Duo, what are you doing out on this side of the slope? I thought you went on Ski Lift #3…" Quatre said.

"Well…it starts like this…" Duo begun to explain.


	3. The Unexpected Encounter

            And so, as Duo explained himself the three of them listened. They weren't surprised, but yet they were amused at what Duo was explaining.

            "So…you decided to take a path that you THOUGHT was a shortcut?" Heero asked.

"That's right," Duo answered, "I wanted to beat Wufei down the slope."

"Well…I doubt you did it now. I'm sure he's already down there." Quatre said. He was leaning on his ski poles listening to Duo's tale.

"Well, now that that is over with…" Trowa said. A faint cry was heard in the distance. It was getting louder.

"HEEEEERRRRROOOOOO!!!!" A shout came from the top of the ski slope. The person wailing was coming closer and closer…maybe just a BIT too close. The skier took out Heero who had just been able to get himself upright into the nearest tree. Trowa looked back at the clump of ski poles under the tree. He'd recognize those golden locks of hair anywhere. It was Heero's nightmare and well…her dream.

"RELENA!!! Don't go flying ahead like that; you KNOW I can't follow you well! You KNOW how good I am at skiing…I still don't know how to STOOOOOOPPPP!!!" another person cried out. He came flying down the slope and connected right into Quatre. They rolled down the slope a bit. Quatre who was the lighter one was buried in the snow and had his skis sticking up out of the snow.

"It's Relena and Zechs," Trowa said. Heero was trying to get Relena off of him.

"I can tell that Trowa…get OFF me," Heero groaned. He managed to get their skis untangled, much to Relena's disappointment. He stood up and dusted the snow off of himself.

"Heero! Imagine meeting you here on the slope!" she exclaimed.

"Hmph, right," he answered.

"I missed you! Now where's my lumbering brother?" she asked. She turned around on her skis and noticed Zechs pulling his head out of the snow and shaking himself off.

"I'm over here Relena. I told you not to go barreling ahead, you made me take out some stranger along the way," Zechs grumbled.

"That's no stranger you took out there Zechs. That's Quatre," Trowa said. He popped out of his skis and went to pull Quatre out from the snow. He grabbed his skis and pulled him out. The blonde wonder came flying out.

"What was that? Did someone get the license plate number of that speeding vehicle?" Quatre asked.

"Quatre, its Trowa. Come on, you were taken down by a speeding demon named Zechs Marquise." Trowa explained. Quatre shook his head.

"Oh, I see." He answered.

"HEEERROOOO!!!" Relena cried out again. She stood up to go after him. Heero had taken off down the hill during the conversation.

"Well, now that Heero and my sister are gone, I believe I can finally relax," Zechs sighed.

"Where are you staying? It was interesting meeting you here like this," Quatre asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry for knocking you down Quatre. I was chasing after my sister and then I couldn't stop. I'm not really good at skiing, especially stopping," he added. "We're staying at the ski resort not to far from here."

"Really? So are we! What is your room number?"

"We're staying in 010."

"That's pretty close to where we are. Poor Heero, looks like he won't get much rest from Relena," Trowa said.

"That's right. Well…I don't know about you guys, but I've got a runaway Chinese gangster to catch. Meet you down there at 11:30." Duo said. He took off down the slope.

"Chinese…gangster?" Zechs asked.

"His slang for 'Wufei'," Quatre explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Well then, what are you doing?" Quatre asked.

"I'm not quite sure. Relena wanted to come out here for a week, and naturally she dragged me with her. She wanted to escape from the kingdom business for awhile,"

"I see, what are your plans?" Trowa asked.

"We have equipment for skiing and snowboarding. We weren't planning on anything special. I think Relena secretly knew Heero was going to be up here."

"Why do you say that?" Trowa asked.

"Because she only decided she wanted to come here since…yesterday," Zechs explained. Quatre and Trowa fell backwards (anime style).

"She did? How interesting…" Quatre said. He stood up.

"Well, I'm sure Heero should be having some fun up here. All this time to avoid Relena," Trowa said.

"That's for sure, at least he gets her out of my hair," Zechs added.

"And Duo and Wufei are chasing each other trying to kill each other probably," Quatre said.

"I'll be surprised if we all make it out of here alive," Trowa added.

"Well, since you are not planning to do anything, and we probably won't find Relena or Heero anytime soon…why don't you come with us? We were about to go down this slope and head for another one." Quatre offered.

"I really shouldn't….I'd slow you guys down," Zechs said.

"Nonsense, if worse comes to worse, we'll teach you some tricks to skiing alright? Let's go," Quatre said. Trowa nodded and they started down the slope. Zechs followed. They made it down the slope in good time and when they reached the bottom they saw Relena tip-toeing off to find Heero. It looked like she was stalking someone…and well…she was. By this time, she had gotten the interest of some of the skiing crowd. Zechs shook his head.

"I don't know her…I'm not related to her. I'm in DENIAL," Zechs said.

"I didn't realize she liked Heero enough to stalk him every minute of her life," Trowa added.

"Well…er…let's go on to this ski lift. We'll be able to head down a few more runs if we don't run into the others again," Quatre said. They hopped on the ski lift.

Meanwhile, Duo was off looking for the "Chinese gangster".

"WU-MAN!!! WU-MAN WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!!" Duo shouted. He was dragging his snowboard behind him and looking along the bottom of the slope. He heard maniacal laughter in the distance. "Wufei?" he walked over and looked behind a group of trees. Leaning on his snowboard was Wufei laughing and talking to himself.

"I have done it!!! I have beaten Maxwell down the slope…I AM ALL POWERFUL!!!" he exclaimed.

"Man…this guy has gone CRAZY…I have to break his train of thought." Duo said. He reached down to the snow and gathered it in a ball. He took careful aim and threw it. Then not caring to see if it hit or not took off down toward the nearest ski lift.

"WHO DID THAT?" he shouted. He stood up and turned around. He saw Duo skiing off as fast as he could. "MAXWELL!!!! BAKA!!!!" he shouted. He threw down his snowboard and popped them back on his feet. He tore down the hill after Duo. Duo made it to the ski lift and hopped on. He turned around and looked back to see Wufei hopping on one a few seats back.

"You'll never get me this time Wufei! I promise! I know everything about these slopes now, oh, and for your information, Relena and Zechs are here too." Duo said. "Ciao!" he sat back and waited until the lift reached the top. Duo attached his snowboard to his feet quickly and took off down the slope. Wufei followed him quickly afterward and some onlookers began to wonder what was going on.

"What do you think they're doing?" one asked.

"I don't know…it looks like they're trying to play a child's game of cat and mouse…" the other answered.

"The people up here get weirder and weirder everyday. It must be the air."

"That's for sure, why rumors say that on the other slope there were many collisions of people, and they all seemed to KNOW each other, now how strange is that?"

"Very strange," answered one. They watched Wufei take off down the slope.

"MAXWELL! I'LL GET YOU YET, JUST YOU WAIT!!!" Wufei shouted. Duo snickered as he took off down the hill. He was doing fine until he saw two people in his path. In fact, it looked like one was chasing another. They looked familiar…very familiar.

"HEEEEROOOO!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!" Duo shouted. He started flailing his arms out and went crashing into Heero. He landed on his skis and they were going backward down the slope.

"DUO! I hate to say this, but I LOVE you for getting me out of that," Heero said. He seemed not to notice that he was going backward down a slope with Duo on his skis.

"You…WHAT?" Duo asked. "You do realize you are going backward down a slope at a pretty decent speed," Duo sighed.

"Yes, but anything's better than being stuck with Relena. You just got me away from her," he explained.

"Oh, I see…is that why you two looked so familiar. Well, you came to my rescue to. With two people, the momentum builds much faster. I'll be away from Wufei in no time. He's really ticked this time," Duo said. He shifted his weight to avoid an innocent skier.

"I see. What'd you do this time?"

"I threw a snowball at him," Duo said.

"That's just like Wufei," Heero said. "So, do you plan on stopping us anytime soon?"

"If you'd like. I was planning on making it down to the bottom of the slope before we make a run for it." Duo said. 

"Sounds like a mission. Let's do it," Heero said. They flew down the slope, Duo calling out directions to Heero who followed them with relative ease. They made it down the slope in good time and Duo popped himself off Heero's skis.

"That was a wonderful ride, again sometime?" Duo teased.

"When I'm in trouble with Relena, you're welcome to try," Heero chuckled. They went to another ski lift to escape the clutches of Relena. 

"Alright, I'll be glad to."  Duo said. They walked their separate paths.  Meanwhile back on the slope, Trowa, Quatre and Zechs were making their way back down the slope. 

"Hey, you're really not that bad at this Zechs," Trowa teased. 

"Don't go there, I've been working on it. Relena always leaves me behind though, so I end up going faster than I should go." Zechs said.

"We're almost down to the bottom. Hopefully disaster isn't down there waiting for us. I wouldn't be surprised if I see them down there though," Quatre said.

"I wouldn't count on it. I hear screaming from the other side of the slope." Trowa said. They stopped and listened. They heard faint cries.

"HEEEERRROOOOO!!! WHERE ARE YOU HEEEERRRROOOOO!!! YOU SHOULDN'T TRY TO ESCAPE FAAATTTEEEE!!!! HEEEERROOOOO!!!"

"Er…" Quatre said.

"I'm not related to her. My parents adopted me, they had her, they adopted me, they had her," he said praying over and over.

"I wonder what she finds so intriguing about Heero. Most of the time he wants to kill somebody," Quatre said smiling.

"I'm not sure. But if she does marry him, she'll get out of my hair," Zechs said.

"That's like the 100th time you said that," Zechs said.

"Nope, only the 57th," Zechs retorted.

"Oh, I wasn't COUNTING," Trowa replied. They laughed heartily. 


	4. The Snowball Fight

            "Well…it's almost time for lunch. Let's go for one more run down the hill." Quatre said. They nodded and did so. Duo and Wufei were busy killing each other on the other side of the slope and Heero was avoiding Relena. Despite all this, they managed to all arrive at the meeting spot at 11:30 as previously planned.

"I MADE it…you can't kill me now Wufei," Duo said as he ran in dragging his snowboard behind him. 

"Right, but AFTER lunch, you're still dead meat," Wufei replied.

"Ulp…" Duo gulped.

"Get OFF of ME RELENA!!! Get your grimy paws off of ME!!!' Heero cried out. He was seriously thinking of sideswiping Relena with his skis. He was busy pushing off Relena with both hands.

"HEEEROOOO, why are you in denial? You KNOW you love me," Relena said. She hugged him more.

"Yuck! Get OFF me…get off me!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!! GET OF ME RELENA PEACECRAFT!!!" he shouted. She backed off.

"You…you said my name! You remember my name!!!" Relena exclaimed happily. She had hearts floating above her head. Quatre and Trowa fell over anime style.

"This is hopeless…" Trowa said.

"That's right…" Quatre said getting up. "Well, now that we're all here, let's go back and eat lunch. It should be ready by the time we get there. Miss Relena and Zechs, I invite you to join us if you would like," Quatre offered.

"THANK YOU!!! I'LL SIT BY HEEROOOOO!!!" Relena exclaimed.

"No…" Heero gasped.

"But Relena…we really shouldn't be so…" Zechs argued.

"It's quite alright. Don't worry about it, I'm the one who offered you the chance. It will be my pleasure, and the rest of ours as well," Quatre said. They made it to the ski resort for lunch. Amazingly, they all got there in one piece. Quatre ushered them into the restaurant and pleaded with them to behave while in here. He didn't mention that not once, but TWICE the hotel concierge asked him if he was being held captive by drug lords and needed help in escaping. Sometimes he felt like admitting to that so they could take them away, but that wouldn't be right. He would just have to suffer through this week.

"I WANNA EAT A HOT DOG!!!" Duo shouted.

"Duo, this is an Italian restaurant. They don't have hot dogs. Have something more…er…cultured," Quatre said.

"Awwww, okay. I'll have the pasta parmesan then," he said. The waiter took down his order. Everyone else ordered their food and the longest period in the history of the world began, the wait for the food.

"Heero, why don't we go look at the pretty flowers over there," Relena said, clutching poor Heero's arm.

"That's okay. I SAID GET OFF OF ME," he cried out. The rest of the restaurant looked at them. Quatre hid himself behind his napkin.

"If they ever find out I'm Quatre Raberba Winner…my life will be over. My sisters will disown me, everyone will think I'm dealing drugs…" Quatre thought. The other guests turned back to their entrées. "Thank you Allah…" Quatre sighed. He took the napkin off his face.

"What was that for Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"Oh, nothing," he replied. He couldn't TELL them that he thought they were on something other than a 'natural' high. They finished eating their lunches and decided what to do afterwards. Quatre was dreading the decision of going back on the ski slopes for the afternoon.

"I dunno…what do you guys wanna do?" Duo asked. For once he was actually being CONSIDERATE!!!

"Well, do we really want to go outside on the slope again? We have a week here…" Quatre said. He was voicing his opinion in his own shy way. 

"Well, how about a snowball fight?" Heero asked. Everyone turned to him.

"A WHAT?!" Zechs asked. 

"A snowball fight," Heero answered again. Everyone continued to give him a blank stare.

"What are you suggesting?" Quatre asked.

"A S-N-O-W-B-A-L-L F-I-G-H-T," Heero said, spelling out the words. He still received a blank stare, and an improved questionable look from Duo.

"I see. A primitive way of relieving stress and agitation on your friends by packing snow together and throwing them at each other," Zechs said. He was the first to come out of the trance set on by Heero.

"Oh goodie!" Duo cheered. He seemed to snap out of it easily.

"A primitive way of relieving stress? How come I didn't think of that?" Quatre asked. He shook his head. Heero sighed with relief at his comrades amazing sense of stupidity.

"So, what do you say guys? It beats going back out on the shuttle. There's a spot in the back of the resort where nobody is, but it's a great place to stage the fight. The snow is powdery too. It'll make a great spot." Heero asked. He had a mischevious twinkle in his eye. Quatre, desperate for not heading out to ski on the slopes with the fear of having his friends kill each other agreed. Although, he did have to admit that this probably wouldn't be any better. But this way, at least if someone got decked, it was in a staged fight, not utter chaos.

"Alright, let's do this instead." Quatre agreed.

"What ever Quatre decides, I'll vouch for," Trowa added.

"I wanna be on Hii-chan's team," Relena said reaching for Heero. He sidestepped letting her fall on her face.

"That's not possible. We're not having teams." Heero replied nonchalantly. Relena picked herself off the floor.

"Eh?" she responded.

"That's right. Now let's go out and let the battle begin," Heero said. They followed him outside. They gave 20 seconds to the group to let them scatter themselves and hide among the natural scenery. After the last person went to hide, someone shouted "GOOOO!!!!" and the battle began. Quatre had put himself behind a big rock and was taking pictures of the ongoing action. The action never ended. Not to worry, Quatre was well prepared, he brought tons of extra film stuffed in his jacket pockets.

"This will be good blackmail someday…" he thought.  


	5. The Snowball Fight Part II

            "DIE MAXWELL!!!" Wufei shouted. He appeared at the top of a snow ridge. He had apparently built a stronghold there and had many snowballs prepared for the assault on the fort named 'The Maxwell Chapel'.

"You will never get me!!! The holy chapel of snow will prevail!" Duo shouted back. He was too caught up in the action to realize that he was at a disadvantage. Wufei launched a pelting rain of snowballs from behind his fort. Duo ducked and hoped that it wouldn't hit him. After he stopped, Duo grabbed a handful and launched them up at Wufei. Duo figured out he was at a disadvantage, but he was the God of Death. His odds of winning this one were 1 to 1000, but he is the God of Death. What use does a god have for odds? Quatre called Duo's name from behind the rock. He had crept over close enough to get a good picture.

"DUO!!! SMILE!!!" Quatre shouted. He snapped a picture just as a snowball pelted Duo on the head. "WUFEI!!!! SMILE!!!" Quatre shouted. He snapped the picture just in time to see Wufei with a giant pile of snow on his head. Before either of the two could retaliate, he ran back in the shadows.

"MAXWELL!!! You'll pay!!!" Wufei shouted. He pulled out a garbage can lid from behind the fort. It's amazing what people discard in ski resorts now days. He jumped on it and started sliding down the hill. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU MAXWELL!!!" he shouted. He came zooming down the ridge.

"EEEEKKKK!!! Chinese mad man on the loose!!!" Duo shouted. He dived into the snow bank. Wufei went sailing over him and went further down the ridge.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! I cannot STOOOPPPPP!!!" Wufei shouted. He went sailing into the next snow bank on the other side. He made a nice indent in the snow, and he must've have gone half way through the ridge before he stopped. The hole in the bank looked just like Wufei.

"I've gotta get this one," Quatre said jumping and sliding down the ridge. He snapped a quick picture of the mark Wufei left. Duo was rolling with laughter on top of the ridge. Duo came sailing down and stopped by Quatre.

"Wonderful plan executed by Chang…except for one flaw. His vehicle had no breaks," Duo said laughing. Quatre laughed hard too. Wufei yelled from inside and they got freaked out. "EEEEEEKKKKK!!! He's gonna get me!!!" Duo screamed.

"Uh-oh…he doesn't sound to thrilled." Quatre said. He dashed back up the ridge, clawing his way up to hide.

"Bye-bye Wu-man!!! Come and get me, IF YOU CAN!!!" Duo said. He climbed on top of the hill Wufei went sailing into and covered the opening he had made. He made sure it was pretty hard to get out and then ran up back up the ridge. He hid behind a tree and waited for Wufei to come raging out. In a few minutes he got his wish. He saw a fist come flying out through the layer of snow.

"MAXWELL!!!" he shouted. He came charging up the hill wearing an evil grin. Duo grimaced. He ducked behind a tree and hoped for the best. Then he heard a war cry from the other side of the ridge and saw someone come charging across the snow with a couple snowballs in hand. She, yes she, was making a beeline for Wufei.

"IT IS I, RELENA PEACECRAFT!!! PROTECTOR OF GOODWILL AND ALL SNOWBALL FIGHTS!!! I BRING JUSTICE TO THOSE WHO HAVE NOT HAD THE RIGHT TREATMENT!!! YOU TRAITOR, SHALL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES OF GOING AFTER THE DEFENSELESS DUO MAXWELL!!!" she shouted. Wufei started in astonishment and Duo cracked up.

"That's RIGHT!!! Hey…defenseless…wait a minute.." Duo said.

"Are you CRAZY woman?!" Wufei asked.

"She's not crazy! She's a woman on fire!" Duo shouted back.

"I should have known…ask stupid questions, receive stupid answers from stupid people," Wufei sighed. Quatre whipped out his camera and took a snapshot of Relena charging across the bank throwing snow at Wufei. Quatre started laughing so hard, he couldn't help himself. Trowa and Heero were having a fight by themselves up on the top of the ridge. Quatre went climbing up to check it out. He was met by a fat snowball in the face.

"HEY!!!" Quatre shouted. Heero and Trowa paid no attention to Quatre's exclamation.

"HEAVYARMS BARREL GUN FIRE!!!" Trowa shouted. He started rapidly firing a pile of snowballs he had made earlier. It sure acted like one of those automatic guns. Heero had to duck for cover.

"WING ZERO BUSTER RIFLE ATTACK!!!" Heero shouted in retaliation. I guess even kids fresh out of their childhood can enter their second one. Heero slung a giant snowball at Trowa that knocked him over backward and buried him in a pile of snow.

"SMILE GUYS!!!" Quatre shouted. He popped up and snapped a picture. He then ran back down the hill to hide from the two of them. There was one victim that he had not gotten yet, and he had no idea where he went exactly. It was Zechs Marquise, a.k.a. Milliardo Peacecraft. He went over the mounds of snow looking for him. He heard some laughter behind the trees. He crawled through the trees and found Zechs by himself on the other side of the hill having his own little snow tea party. He had made his guests out of snow and the teapot and teacups out of snow as well. He was carrying a great conversation with the inanimate creatures as well. Quatre slid down the hill. "SMILE ZECHS!!!" he shouted. After snapping the picture, he scrambled away. It took awhile for Zechs to realize that he had been seen.

"QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!!! COME BACK HERE! I'LL SMASH THAT CAMERA INTO LITTLE BITS AND PIECES!!! I WILL I SWEAR IT!!!" he shouted. It was too late, Quatre was already long gone. He had disappeared somewhere around the snowball fighting arena. Zechs could hear Duo and Relena shouting on the other side.


End file.
